


Amore subacqueo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lupo solitario [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Water Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/luigicuau10/art/Maron-DBZ-394950901; Maron DBZ BY luigicuau10.Scritto sentendo: George Frideric Handel's - Water Music; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kuw8YjSbKd4.Ha partecipato al #30dayshathSeptember di Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.Prompt: 25. Nulla è cambiatoFandom: Dragon BallNote: Arancione; fanon pairing; tradimento.
Relationships: Maron/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Series: Lupo solitario [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043205





	Amore subacqueo

Amore subacqueo

«Chi è Crilin?» domandò Marion, battendo le palpebre e si posò l’indice sulle labbra piene, dimenando le gambe. Il mare tutt’intorno a lei, era immersa fino alla vita e faceva schizzare schiuma tutt’intorno. Il sole cocente, che spiccava nel cielo limpido, la illuminava e creava dei giochi di luce sulla superficie dell’acqua.

Yamcha dava grandi bracciate per poter girare intorno alla ragazza. Le ricordò: «Il tuo ex».

Marion chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

«Oh, è vero. Lo avevo completamente dimenticato» disse con tono frivolo. "Era quello castano con quel gran macchinone rosso o quel biondone che aveva quei fantastici occhiali da sole? Chi di loro mi aveva regalato quel bell’anello?".

Yamcha non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dai seni di lei, che ondeggiavano; s’intravedevano i capezzoli sotto il costume giallo aderente.

"All’inizio pensavo che essere fidanzato con Bulma significasse dover abbandonare la vecchia vita.

Invece nulla è cambiato e ho tutta l’intenzione di divertirmi oggi", si leccò voluttuosamente le labbra, sentendo il sapore del sale sul palato.

«Mi piace vederti sorridere. Sembri una bambina tenera» le sussurrò con tono seducente.

Marion batté le palpebre, le sue iridi azzurre riflettevano il cielo sopra di lei. Gli chiese: «Ti andrebbe d’immergerci per prendere qualche conchiglia sul fondale?».

Yamcha annuì vigorosamente e rispose: «È uno spettacolo imperdibile. Se siamo fortunati troveremo anche qualche perla tra le alghe». S’immerse e lei lo seguì.

Yamcha assottigliò gli occhi con aria confusa.

"Sembra una sirena. Io sono inumano e non ho bisogno molto spesso di respirare e vedo nonostante tutto.

Gli occhi di lei non sembrano feriti dalla salsedine. Nuota veloce e leggiadra.

Deve avere dei polmoni d’acciaio. Nasconde molto più di quanto sembra" ammise a se stesso.

Raggiunsero il fondale velocemente.

Yamcha pensò: "Ora che ci penso mi aveva accennato al fatto che fosse una campionessa di surf".

Sulla sabbia s’intravedevano delle stelle marine, banchi di piccoli pesci nuotavano rapidi intorno a loro. La luce del sole si deformava sulla superficie dell’acqua, divenendo un grande anemone biancastro che illuminava l’ambiente con delle pallide colonne luminose.

Yamcha sentiva la pressione impedire alle sue orecchie di captare qualsiasi rumore.

Marion avvolse i fianchi muscolosi di Yamcha, che s’irrigidì al contatto col corpo formoso di lei, sentendo l’eccitazione crescere, mentre i piedi di lei sfioravano i suoi.

Yamcha ghignò, faticando a trattenersi dall’aprire la bocca. Il suo membro divenne evidente nonostante i pantaloncini del suo costume. "Lei è il miglior panorama subacqueo" pensò.

I seni sodi di Marion si strofinarono al suo petto muscoloso e definito, i suoi capezzoli sempre più turgidi, anche a causa dell’acqua fredda.

Correnti calde li sfioravano e proseguivano, facendo ondeggiare le alghe. Una grande manta passo sopra di loro, muovendo le ali del suo corpo con ampi e lenti battiti.

Marion trascinò Yamcha con sé fino al fondale e vi si sedette, arrossandosi le cosce sode contro la sabbia. I lunghi capelli azzurro chiaro le fluttuavano intorno al viso, gonfiandosi in morbide onde.

Yamcha le accarezzò delicatamente la schiena con una mano, mentre faceva scivolare le dita dell’altra sul viso di lei. Marion aveva un’espressione rilassata.

Yamcha le prese il viso tra le mani ed iniziò a baciarla con foga, stando attento a non aprire le labbra di nessuno dei due. Le loro labbra si scontravano con forza, quelle morbide di lei divennero bollenti.

Iniziarono a strusciarsi l’uno contro l’altra. I loro movimenti facevano sollevare la sabbia del fondale, mentre onde si diramavano dai loro corpi.

Marion si sfilò il costume da bagno e s’impedì di perderlo legandoselo alla caviglia. Yamcha si liberò del suo, ma permise alla corrente di portarselo via: rigonfio d’acqua sembrava una lanterna volante completamente blu.

"Sì. Per questo ex-predone niente è cambiato. Posso sempre avere tutto ciò che voglio" si vantò, afferrando i seni sodi di lei.

Marion si premette la mano sulla bocca, impedendosi di gridare. Con dita sottili ed esperte iniziò a prepararsi, mentre proseguivano a baciarsi. Yamcha le palpeggiò i fianchi, le accarezzò le gambe con bramosia, si concentrò sul suo ventre piatto giocherellando col suo ombelico e le posò dei baci sulle spalle.

Marion finì di prepararsi, imprigionò la vita di lui tra le proprie gambe. 

"Che stretta" pensò Yamcha, mentre lei dava attenzioni anche all’intimità di lui. Marion si stese completamente sulla sabbia, lasciando che Yamcha la sovrastasse.

Yamcha entrò dentro di lei. Marion serrò gli occhi, gettando all’indietro la testa con uno scatto e i suoi muscoli ebbero uno spasmo. L’aria uscì dalle sue narici, dando vita a delle piccole bollicine.

Yamcha, dal canto suo, iniziò a muoversi con colpi secchi. Gli sfuggì un ringhio e dai suoi denti serrati sfuggì abbastanza ossigeno da dare vita a delle grandi bolle che si diressero verso l’alto.

"Questo è bello quanto fare shopping" pensò Marion, dando delle spinte tali da permettere a lui di muoversi sempre più a fondo in lei.


End file.
